Worms Wiki:Requests For Adminship
If a user wishes to become an administrator, they can apply here. It is allowed for any user to add comments to the admin-request. ;For requests *Insert your username into the form below, then click "Create a new request". *Please provide a reason for why you want to be an administrator. *Please provide a reason why you should become an administrator. *Please provide any information about your admin-history (possibly on other wikis). *Any other important information you can think of. *Remember to sign your post with your username. ;For comments by users *Please tell us why you would agree / disagree with the promotion of the user. Every comment will be useful. *Remember to sign with your username. ;Notes *You are more likely to be approved as an admin if you have been active for some time, and made many helpful contributions. *You are more likely to be approved as an admin if you have experience on editing wikis. *Take a look at this page for tips! type=commenttitle page=Worms Wiki:Requests For Adminship Placeholder=Insert your username here buttonlabel=Create a new request __TOC__ Coolcam6578 I would like to be an administrator because of many reasons: 1. I would like to provide as much help as I can by receiving more "power" to do so. 2. I have been helpful by adding more things. 3. I am a helpful person. I actually have helped numerous times, like this wiki, Minecraft Wiki, Terraria Wiki, on Google+ for Minecraft PE alpha testing (Reporting bugs nobody else has, instead of reporting the same thing again.), and in many more situations. 4. I have never been an admin. But there may be one problem, if it doesn't bug you: I'm only 13, which means I also have school so I won't always be on. Thats all. Now you just have to decide... P.S: This may be way too early to ask, but it's ok. Just let me know! (:-D) Coolcam6578 (talk) 02:45, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : I think it is a bit early to ask, but you have been trying hard to help, so if you continue editing and wait for about a month, you will probably get approved then. PartHunter (talk) 10:45, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : I will keep my eyes on you, to see how you are getting around. So far, so good :) Do you have any experience with using admin tools? :: - Danuhau (talk) 11:10, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, like I said, I've never been an admin before, so no. I have no experience with admin tools. (But I'm a fast learner!)Coolcam6578 (talk) 17:12, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: I hope you don't take this offensive, but have you considered changing your username? I mean, if you would like to become admin, it could be preferable if you had a more specified username. By that, I mean a name which would be easier to remember, maybe without a mix of letters and numbers. Not that this is a requirement, but I actually chose to do this (I was called NorwaysBiggestFan before, because I created this account several years ago). If you would like to do this, you can do so here http://worms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account This is just a tip, I do not demand anything from you,. However, it would be easier for other users to remember, especially if contributors would need to contact an admin! :) :::: - Danuhau (talk) 09:03, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Your edits so far are looking good. I'd love to consider you as an admin. You certainly look like a helpful person. Don't worry about your age, though, it's not a problem at all. ::::: Keep on editing, show us what you can and show us that you are committed to the Worms Wiki. I'd suggest making a new Admin-request in a few weeks, so we can get to know you better. ::::: --Koenachtig (talk) 15:05, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Well, I did change my username to that of my Xbox Live Gamertag. My username should now be from Coolcam6578 to CoOkIe1164 '''(That I is an i). So if it makes anything easier, just call me "Cookie"! Coolcam6578 (talk) 15:18, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Coolcam6578, if you wish to rename your Wikia account, please do so . Boggy B (talk) 16:11, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : I know how to. I just got it changed! :-) CoOkIe1164 (talk) 20:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::As the other 2 admins have stated, keep on editing and show us your dedication. We'll keep an eye on you. --Orangitu | Talk 12:16, January 14, 2015 (UTC) '''Oppose — Wanting to help out on the wiki is a good attitude to have, but admin rights are not needed for this purpose and enthusiasm alone isn't reason enough for a user to be promoted. I think this RfA would be better revisited in a couple of months after this user has had some time to better demonstrate why they should be an admin. Oscuritaforze (talk) 03:58, January 17, 2015 (UTC) LS11sVaultBoy Hi there. I may be new here, but I would like to be an administrator because I've had a look around and I can see many ways to make this wiki amazing. I have been an administrator on the highly successful GTA Wiki for nearly 2 years now and I am one of the most highly respected users there. I am very good at making friends and as an Admin I am always willing to help users in need. If you ever need help with a big project I'm always able to give a hand. Anyways, my name is Tom and I am 16. Please vote however you wish. : Thank you for your application! I will take it to consideration, and talk it over with other admins. We need admins here, and I have been to the GTA wiki several times, it is a good example of a well-functioning encyclopedia. I am positive to this! : - Danuhau (talk) 14:44, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :: It's great to hear that you wish to come help us out on the Worms Wiki! I've checked out the GTA Wiki and it does look promising. ::At this point I'd say... Show us what you can do. Make some edits here and there, show everyone that you know you way around the Worms Wiki and stay active for some time. After that, I'd be happy to consider voting for approval! ::Koenachtig (talk) 14:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks guys, I'll go ahead and find some more things to edit. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:49, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::As long as you have excellent English/spelling/grammar and sufficient knowledge based on the series, I suppose I could support this request. ::::Boggy B (talk) 17:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::As of writing this, I am on 80 edits in 3 days. Also, Boggy B, I personally believe that my grammar, English and spelling are almost perfect although I'll let you be the judge of that because how am I supposed to know :-) LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:30, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Your English seems good enough to me, even if it isn't your native language. So... Yeah. ::::::Boggy B (talk) 19:59, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I am English... LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:16, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Well, you did say your English is almost perfect, so, I came up with a false assumption... Boggy B (talk) 20:28, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for your hard work. Keep up the good work and I won't have any qualms about approving this request. --Orangitu | Talk 12:16, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Mild oppose — Although having been an admin on other wikis is certainly a plus, I still think it is too early for this RfA, per the reasoning I provided in the section above. If, over the next few weeks/months, this user demonstrates a similar level of effort on this wiki to what they have on the wikis which they admin, then I think this RfA will pass no problem. Oscuritaforze (talk) 03:58, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ~Boggy B~ I've never been rewarded for all my edits and how long I've been on the wiki. I believe I should be promoted immediately to an admin, and maybe bureaucrat later as well. I've already explained my reasons on why I should be promoted in the archives for this page. Please vote. Boggy B (talk) 19:43, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for your application! I'd love to hear what the community has to say about this. : Koenachtig (talk) 13:46, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, thanks for the support. I doubt that anyone else is going to reply to this though, so after 2 days pass, you could promote me straightaway. ::Boggy B (talk) 14:19, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :::He could do so, but this is a team decision. We have three candidates at the moments, and it is not asured that we promote you all. :::- Danuhau (talk) 17:18 January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Koenachtig and Orangitu have agreed to have me promoted. I already should have been an admin/bureaucrat by now, my promotion was just delayed for a while. I've been on the wiki for years although I've never gotten a promotion (Strange that you've promoted Q* straightaway after his request although I have to wait, isn't it?). I believe I should be promoted first, since the other candidates are new, there's no rush for them. They'll probably be promoted weeks later at most. If I'm not going to become an admin soon, the least you could do is promote me to a rollback or chat moderator. ::::Boggy B (talk) 16:57, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, I did indeed give an approval for your request. In the end it is a team decision though, and you'll have to wait for Koen's and Danuhau's responses before I can promote you. Also, I have a condition. Concerning the recent turmoil that happened in Worms Wiki, I ask that you do not argue and do your best to cooperate with Danuhau in the event that you get promoted. --Orangitu | Talk 12:16, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Koenachtig believes I should be promoted as well, we've talked it over on Steam, and he has already given his response above. It is clear that Danuhau doesn't want me promoted. 2 of 3 admins believe I should earn a promotion, unless Danuhau changes his mind. Either way, I should become an admin soon, I've already had to wait before you and Koen returned to the wiki. If you still believe that I should wait, can I at least become a rollback/chat moderator now? Boggy B (talk) 12:54, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Don't mean to just barge my way in here, but what I think is that if not make him bureaucrat - and there are already three and having an even number is never a good option when it comes to making decisions - then you should at least making him and administrator because the hierarchy needs to start being built. You could have it as you three in Bureaucrat positions while us three candidates (if our requests are passed) could be made into just administrators. All it means is that you can't promote other users but you still have all of the other abilities that comes with being an administrator. I've been an admin on the GTA Wiki for two years and it is pretty cool and I feel there is no need for being a bureaucrat when you already have 3 in place. Just my thoughts, yu do what you wish. - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:46, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the support. And I just want to be a rollback or chat moderator at least, if I won't be promoted to an admin sooner or later (although I'd rather become an admin now/sooner). Fair enough? ::Boggy B (talk) 16:51, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I think we might have a misunderstanding here. I did not agree to promote you yet, I'm still thinking about it. I'll have ti get to know you and your edits a bit more. :::I also need to be completely sure of you being able to work together with all of the other admins. :::Koenachtig (talk) 12:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, we've been Steam friends for a bit of a while now, I guess you already know me enough. You can also go through my edit history to see what kind of edits I make and what articles I create (I believe my biggest accomplishment on the wiki is how many articles I've created, not my edit count/how useful my edits are). But okay, I'll wait for you to make up your mind. ::::By the way, you should use the source editor while indenting your replies. The visual editor's indent function is stupid and messed up, you have to click on it twice and when you do, it appears to have indented once, although it has actually indented twice or more after publishing your edit. ::::Boggy B (talk) 13:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Administration of this site Neutral, leaning towards support — Unless I'm mistaken, Boggy B has been around here since early 2013. In that time, he has demonstrated quite a bit of knowledge of the Worms series and has put a large amount of time and effort into improving this wiki. Most of the issues I would have had with him as a candidate had this RfA been made in months past have mostly ceased to occur. The only thing which gives me pause now is the above reference to being given rights as a "reward", which isn't something I personally agree with. Otherwise, I believe Boggy B has a reasonable case for adminship. Oscuritaforze (talk) 03:58, January 17, 2015 (UTC)